


The Middle Of The Bed

by philcantwerk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, i liked this one tbh, sex Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philcantwerk/pseuds/philcantwerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Dan's beds have some kind of story - all different to one another (smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle Of The Bed

The first proper bed Dan owned was a bunk bed that he shared with his older sister, age 3. He slept on the bottom bunk until he was seven, as he was a messy sleeper and his parents were scared he’d roll over the edge in his sleep if he was on the top bunk

(Also, dirty sheets were easier to clean when you didn’t have to climb a ladder to get them, but Dan would never tell anyone that he used to wet the bed.)

It was a great bed, because when his friends came around, one would camp out on the top bunk when they played army men, and the others would have to break in and steal their flag without being noticed.

And his parents let him decorate the ceiling when he moved up to the top bunk, as a way of thanking him for acting so grown up about the fact that his sister got her own room now and Dan had to sleep with his two year old brother on the bottom bunk, who had nightmares just about every other night.

So they bought glow in the dark stickers, and Dan fell asleep under the yellow and orange stars every night, with a dream of camping under the real ones when he was older.

“Dan?” A whimper came from the bunk below and Dan sighed as he turned over. He wished his brother would grow out of having night mares soon. Being an eight year old required a lot of sleep and that wasn’t happening with his stupid brother in the same room.

“Hmm?” Dan sighed, not bothering to open his eyes. It’s too late for this, he’s got a football match that he needs to win in the morning, and this is just something he’d much rather avoid.

“D-do you think mummy and daddy will ever stop loving us?” Came a response from his brother, and Dan’s eyes fly open. He’d never thought about that before.

And he’s a grown up boy. He ate properly with a knife and fork, he understood the majority of Harry Potter when he and his mum read it together, he called his parents mum and dad (well, at least he does around his friends), but he didn’t know the answer to this.

“I don’t know,” Dan replied truthfully, and his brother lets out a dismayed cry, which has probably woken up their mum. Great. “But if they do, you’ll still have me, yeah?”

Dan doesn’t get a reply, and can hear the footsteps of his mum coming towards their room, so he rolled over to face away from the door. “Night JJ,” he whispered, only loud enough that his little brother can hear.

“N-night Bear,” Jay choked out, calling Dan by the nickname he’d gained when Jay had first started talking, but didn’t know how to pronounce Daniel, so took to calling him Bear. No one was too sure why, but it had stuck, and however much Dan pretended to hate it, he actually secretly loved it.

They had to get rid of the bunk bed though when Dan jumped off the top in a far-fetched attempt to see if he could jump out the window on it, and fall down onto his trampoline. He hit the window frame, and gave himself concussion and a broken wrist.

\- - -

Dan’s next bed was the kind of bed an adult gets; one with a headboard and everything. It wasn’t particularly bouncy (not as bouncy as Jay’s, so they bounced on his as they still shared a room), but it had a compartment underneath it, which was great for hiding things in (his sister Sophie’s phone and make up) and even better for slipping under when him and Jay were bored, and telling ghost stories to each other.

He had that bed until he was seventeen, and it was by far the best bed he’d owned. It was the bed that had created the most amount of memories, ranging from stealing Sophie’s stocking on Christmas morning and replacing all her presents with potatoes (he and Jay particularly enjoyed doing this), to managing to go as far as undoing his girlfriend’s bra strap before his mother called them down for dinner.

It was the bed that he’d laughed so hard coke had come out of his nose on with his friends, it was the bed that had been soaked with tears on the stressed filled nights that built up to his a-levels. It had been a bed that he trusted, and a bed he didn’t really want to leave. At all.

“I don’t want you to go to uni,” Jay said one night, and they’re sprawled out on Dan’s bed, watching Top Gear on the crappy little tv Dan had in the corner of his room. Dan had little to no interest in the show, but his brother liked it, so he put up with it.

“I’m not going for another year,” Dan said, but he knew how Jay felt. He didn’t want to leave his little brother, aged twelve, alone, with no one to help him with all the things he couldn’t go to his mum about. And he would be alone, because Sophie left two years ago for uni, and only really came home at Christmas.

“But when you do go,” Jay shrugged, and Dan moved a little closer to him, kissing the top of his head.

“You can ring me, whenever. I swear to god I’ll answer. You can ring about school, girls, whatever. I’ll answer and I’ll talk to you and help you. Yeah?” Dan said, sounding as sincere as he possibly could. He loved his brother, and really really wanted to be there for him, but that would be hard when his top choice of uni was Manchester, which was too many miles away.

“I don’t think you’ll be much help when it comes to girls,” Jay chuckled, and Dan does too. Jay was the only one he’d told about his secret. He wasn’t ready to tell the rest of the family that he was gay yet.

“Well I’ll do my best,” Dan promised, and extended his pinky finger, so Jay can wrap his own around Dan’s. They pinky promise each, and Dan smiled, but Jay’s gone back to watching Top Gear now.

\- - -

Dan’s uni bed is by far the most uncomfortable. Maybe it’s the atmosphere that came with it (the atmosphere filled with self-hatrid, depression and failure), but there was something about it that made Dan hate it more than his other two beds.

The only thing that made Dan feel better about the whole experience was that Phil, lovely, funny, carefree Phil, lived a twenty minute walk away.

With his sister working as a successful fashion designer, and his brother being recently diagnosed with minor depression age thirteen, Dan was the one that everyone had seemed to forget about. Not that he minded too much. All he could do was hope that his brother was okay, because that’s all he cared about right now.

“I don’t know why I do this,” Dan admitted one night. Phil’s over, and they’ve been lying on Dan’s bed for the past three hours, talking about nothing in particular but things that make them feel special in their own way.

“Do what?” Phil asked, his eyes closed as it was about three in the morning at this point, and he’s starting to feel a little bit tired, but he’s staying up for Dan.

“This,” Dan gestured to the ceiling before realising how vague that was. “Uni. Working. Living. I don’t know. I just don’t, anymore.”

Phil sighed and rolled over so he was facing Dan. “You’re so pretty. You’re so pretty and intelligent and funny and easy to talk to, Dan. Life comes easily to people like you. Don’t throw that away.”

“But I just feel like there’s things I’d much rather be doing with my time rather than training to be a lawyer, of all things,” Dan said, holding his breath when he felt the tears threatening to spill. God, he’s so pathetic.

“Then take a year out. Come live with me, and we’ll sort you something out. Yeah?” Phil took Dan’s hand and squeezed it, and Dan nodded. It’s too early in the morning for it to be a definite decision, but Dan knew he couldn’t stay in that place for much longer before he ended up taking his own life.

“Thanks,” Dan said, and Phil cuddled into him, yawning against his chest.

“It’s alright. Now let me sleep.” He pressed a kiss against Dan’s chest, and the two let themselves slip of into dreams.

\- - -

The bed Dan owned in Phil’s flat was comfortable and brought good memories, like the early morning cuddles and late night kisses he and Phil shared. Dan wasn’t sure what this made them, and he was too scared to ask, but in too deep to leave.

It was the first bed he felt truly safe in, one he knew that when he fell asleep in it, there would be no one judging him, or talking about him behind his back.

It was the bed Dan cried in when he’d finally come to terms with the fact that he was going to quite uni in, it was the bed him and Phil first had sex in, and it was the bed that comforted him when he screamed into a pillow due to his late night thinking.

At five o'clock, Dan and Phil had found themselves sprawled out on their sofa, lazily making out as some crappy filler show played in the background. There was take away boxes on the floor from the meal they’d just finished eating, and both boy’s glasses of wine were half empty, having being filled up two times before. It was the kind of evening that Dan loved.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” Phil whispered and Dan smiled at how cheesy that line was. It would always work on him though.

Dan kissed him one more time before climbing off his best friend, pulling him closer as they stumbled through the corridor towards Dan’s room as it was the closest, sharing kisses and giggles on the way.

Dan chuckled as Phil pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him properly again, his hands gripping into Dan’s sides and pulling him close, letting their heated bodies press together as the kiss got more passionate.

Fingers dug into hip bones and buttons were undone whilst bodies grinded against each other. Moans and groans were shared as Phil leant down to suck on Dan’s neck, bringing the blood to the surface and leaving a mark. Whimpers were bitten back as Dan’s fingers brushed down Phil’s happy trail, pulling at the hair teasing before his hand disappeared into the older’s jeans, finding his half hard cock and beginning to stroke it.

“Oh god Dan,” Phil groaned, eyes fluttering closed as Dan ran his thumb over Phil’s slit, smirking at the response he got. He used his free hand to undo Phil’s belt and retracted his other hand from his duty to help the boy get out of his jeans and boxers, drinking in the sight of a naked Phil before beginning to stroke him as well.

Phil rolled onto his side as holding himself up was getting harder and harder with how much pleasure he was receiving. His fingers shakily undid Dan’s jeans and he pulled the down, letting the boy kick them away before pushing his hips forward into Dan’s hand. Dan took his hand away from Phil despite the boy’s whimpers, and grabbed his hips, pulling him forward and moaning as their hips collided, eyes fluttering closed at how good it felt to have his sensitive, naked skin pressed up against Dan.

He pulled away and then thrusted forward again, rubbing his dick against Phil’s and relishing in the pleasure it caused Phil’s hands were in Dan’s hair, tugging each time he could gather up the strength to. His mouth was on Dan’s neck, whimpering and moaning and kissing and sucking and just so Phil.

Dan was surrounded. Phil was everywhere, in his nose, on his skin, covering his view, heightening every sense Dan had, and making everything feel one hundred times better. Dan wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“D-Dan,” Phil stuttered out, yanking Dan’s hair harder than the last time and making the boy moan once again. “M'close.”

Dan groaned in response, and they hadn’t even been doing it that long, but it was Phil, and that turned him on to no end.

Phil came with a gasp, spurting white over Dan’s chest and duvet, making the boy come too, and they rode out their orgasm thrusting against each other, touching each other where ever they could, savouring the moment, making sure they could remember it when it ended.

\- - -

Dan liked London. It was hard to understand at first, because busses went just about no where and everywhere at the same time, the people were way too friendly for it to be normal-either that or they were ready to stab you-and the general noise that came with the package made Dan feel a little over-whelmed.

But it was okay, cause he had Phil, who fell asleep against his side every night in their shared bed, and he had over two million kind, supportive and fantastic fans, and he had a beautiful family who were behind him no matter what. He couldn’t have asked for his life to turn out any better.

Life was still so new though, and somedays, Dan would forget he was still only twenty two, and that he still had all his life ahead of him when it felt like he’d already lived it. Somedays, it seemed like a safer idea to lie in bed, because the world was too big, there were too many responsibilities, too many people relied on him to do this or that, and that scared him.

Today was one of those days, which was okay, cause there was nothing on his schedule today, so he could stay in bed for the majority of the day. And stay in bed he did.

“Are you planning on getting up today?” Phil asked with a smile, placing a mug if tea on the bedside table next to Dan, who poked his head out of the covers to see his boyfriend looking down at him. He shook his head.

“Wanna get in?” Dan asked, knowing Phil would turn him down. There was always something they had to do, no matter how much Dan pushed that thought away.

Phil hesitated, then shook his head. “You know I can’t.”

Dan went to nod, then opened the covers a little further. “Just for a while?”

Phil sighed, but climbed into bed next to Dan, wrapping his arms around the boy and kissing his nose. “you’re impossible.”

“You love me,” Dan said. And Phil couldn’t deny that, so he settled for cuddling Dan a little closer.

“A little bit,” he admitted with a smile, listening to Dan’s giggle.

“A little?” Dan asked. “Or a lottle?”

“A lottle?” Phil said, frowning as he kissed his boyfriend’s head.

“A little bit more than a lot,” Dan explained with a sighed, as though it was obvious.

“I love you a little bit more than a lottle,” Phil settled for, smiling as his boyfriend laughed and cuddled closer to him.

“I love you a lottle bit more than a lottle,” Dan said, his tone babyish, and Phil grinned.

“Get some sleep you fool,” he scoffed, but its fond, and he doesn’t get out of the bed until Dan kissed his lips.

“Good night,” Dan grinned as he cuddled under the duvet again

“Afternoon,” Phil corrected, but there was no heat behind it, and he can’t help but wonder how he got so lucky when Dan yawned, looking like a little puppy, before falling back to sleep again.


End file.
